


Darkness will Fall

by 2youngjaetrash



Category: Supernatural, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, BAMF Balthazar (Supernatural), BAMF Kevin Tran, BAMF Mary Winchester, Caring John Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Good Parent John Winchester, Magic-Users, Michael just wants to love adam, Multi, Protective Adam Milligan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2youngjaetrash/pseuds/2youngjaetrash
Summary: Kevin Tran never planned on letting the shadows cover his choices...until Gadreel showed up and helped him back towards his hometown where it's all hands on deck. Everyone in his hometown have their secrets and Kevin's about to unravel it all when he returns with Gadreel in tow as they face their family's secrets together.





	1. Meet the characters

Kevin Tran

 - Kevin Tran is a Warlock who specializes in healing & dark magic. His mothers are his only family and his only companion has been his familiar Bleu the black cat his mom Linda gifted him on his 16th birthday. He vaguely remembers meeting two other magic users during his childhood but doesn't remember them that much. 

 

Gadreel Dei Cieli 

\- Gadreel Dei Cieli is a Shadow Priest who has traveled across Shalludan fighting shadow creatures and helping villages. He is returning to meet his family in the old town of Caelum for a reunion. Meeting the warlock Kevin was not on his plan but after seeing the shorter man cower away from a shadow creature he offers his protection until Caelum.

 

Sam Winchester

 - Sam Winchester is a Shadow Knight who doesn't travel that much unless he is with his brothers. Sam meets Gabriel Dei Cieli while helping out at the local orphanage. Gabriel invites him to a get together his parents are throwing to celebrate their children being home all at once. Sam agrees afte conrming his whole family could go. Getting invited to a party wasn't on the list his moms gave him but it sure sounds fun.

 

Gabriel Dei Cieli

 - Gabriel Dei Cieli is a Healer who can't wait to see his older and younger siblings after being sent on missions up north to help heal others. After inviting a person he thinks is cute to the reunion he figures his mom won't be too mad that he's attempting to assimilate himself back into the community he left on his 14th birthday to train as a healer. The surprises he is in when he learns just whose family he invited will be unforgettable. 

 

Dean Winchester 

 - Dean Winchester a Shadow Priest has been paired up with Castiel Dei Cieli a protector and assigned a case in Western Shalludan. After 4 months he realizes maybe Castiel isn't that bad and after returning they keep contact as Dean goes on more missions and Castiel becomes the protector of lost shadow children Dean learns that maybe he can give this one relationship a chance.

 

Castiel Dei Cieli 

 - Castiel Dei Cieli is a Protector who after being trained since his 13th birthday is paired with Dean Winchester to start on a case concerning young shadow children. Dean isn't his first choice but he isn't complaing when after the case they both keep in touch and with Castiel's siblings returning from all over the world. He hopes he can have a chance with Dean to have a real relationship. 

 

Adam Milligan

 - Adam Milligan is a Shadow researcher who is forced to work with Michael Dei Cieli a famous Shadow Priest when a problem arises in the surrounding woods. Adam doesn't like it but he can't complain especially when he knows after this problem he can get on a train to Caelum and never see Michael ever again. That is until he boards the train's section for Shadow Council members and finds Michael and a man who looks exactly like Michael talking. Adam decides that fate must hate him. 

 

Michael Dei Cieli

 - Michael Dei Cieli a Shadow Priest is sent to work with Adam Milligan a Researcher who must hate him. Michael doesn't allow that to get to him and sets to work on the problem at hand so he can leave and go back home to Caelum. It doesn't help that his twin brother Lucifer is assigned in the same faction. After boarding the train with Lucifer the two of them take notice of Adam quickly backing out and bolting to the other side of the train. Michael shrugs and doesn't let it bother him.

 

Benny Lafitte

 - Benny isn't gonna lie the new Shadow Scholar assigned to his faction is pretty damn cute. Benny helps him out when rouge shadow demons try and take him out. In return Samandriel drags him up to Caelum to meet his family. Kinda weird way if saying thanks in Benny's book if you ask him. It isn't until they get to Samandriel's house that Benny realizes he doesn't have a place to stay. But Samandriel already has that covered.

 

Samandriel Dei Cieli

 - Samandriel was assigned to a faction full of Vampires and Sirens. It was almost like being surrounded by a veil. The Vampires charmed anyone unlucky enough to get tricked by the shadow demons surrounding the area while the sirens sang sweetly and calmly to lull the people to bed. The whole faction treated him with civility and respect. In return he treated them the same. Benny though was probably very special but lets not go into too many details. Yet

 

Lucifer Dei Cieli

 - Lucifer was used to getting his way. Michael spoiled him and his last 5 factions practically worshiped him. So now when one warlock named Balthazar decides he won't follow or be worshipping him. He gets intrigued. Lucifer complained to Michael who would shrug and keep studying or training. No help at all. Balthazar shows up at his house almost unannounced explaining that his parents died and him and his stepsister have nowhere to go. He offers to house them until they do. He doesn't expect to fall for him.

 

Balthazar Blackwood

 - Balthazar Blackwoods mom was killed in a car crash. Almost 3 years later his dad remarries and Balthazar suddenly has one step sister and a new step mom. Meeting Lucifer was totally not something he wanted to do. Being a warlock was one thing that kept him grounded. Balthazar was desperate after his parents died but knew Lucifer would gladly accept them so he went to him. God save him.

 

Raphael Dei Cieli

 - Raphael Dei Cieli is a highly skilled Shadow Priestess who met Ruby Blackwood when the odds of surviving are very slim. Raphael's thoughts before Ruby interfered were 'I sure hope Samandriel doesn't answer the door when they come to tell my family the news' After Ruby helped her the two girls kept in contact. Raphael starts getting more attention while on missions. She doesn't get it...nothing was different than her last mission...so why were the shadow creatures attacking her more often than usual? 

 

Ruby Blackwood

 - Ruby Blackwood is a witch and the step sister of Balthazar. After meeting Raphael Dei Cieli during a mission gone wrong the two girls decide to keep in touch and when Ruby finds her again she notices that some of her magic stuck to Raphael's aura. After figuring that out she desperately attempts to tell Raphael about it. Until she can't find her again...this puts Raphael as a target for shadow creatures with a vendetta against Ruby. 

 

Mary Campbell

 - Mary Campbell-Winchester was a highly experienced shadow priestess. So why was it she got soft whenever John or Kate would do something sweet or romantic? Her oldest Dean suggests its because she's a sap but Ellen her friend says its because she's reminded of all the cute moments before they had their sons. Mary was happy with her life. She didn't mind that all her sons seemed to be inlove with men. Since the three all seem so happy with them. 

 

Kate Milligan

 - Kate Milligan was very calm and collected. Until her son Adam left for the testing and was relocated to a place. Kate never planned on caring for the injured shadow wolf or bringing it home. John even made his displeasure known as well. Mary had agreed to keep the wolf in the sanctuary out in the back. Kate finds out her son has a connection to the wolf and decides to raise and adopt the wolf as her own. John isn't keen on it but doesn't stop her. Lord help the Winchester-Milligan household.

 

John Winchester 

 - John Winchester isn't about to let his youngest sons potential waste as a researcher. After pulling some strings he manages to get Adam a place for the placement test. Just like he did with Dean and Sam he plans to let Adam choose if he wants to be a knight or priest or healer or researcher or even a scholar. Though John isn't planning on meeting the quirky wife of his secluded neighbor and seeing the world through her eyes. But it wasn't gonna kill him. 

 

Becky Dei Cieli

 - Being a keeper at the local library isn't what Becky originally wanted to do. But meeting Chuck and falling in love with him? That was something Becky didn't think would ever happen. After having kids with Chuck Becky still works and isn't quitting anytime soon. Her children are scattered across the country but for once they'll be all in one place and Becky knows that was in her plans. She plans to make the most if it.

 

Chuck Shurley

 - Being the father of 7 children most of who have dangerous jobs that force them away from home is tiring. Chuck has many ways to protect his family that is until John Winchester asks to borrow his son Samandriel for a case that involves his expertise. After finding out that Samandriel was showing signs of advancing towards a researcher. Chuck confines in his wife Becky that he wishes he could keep his children closer she begins to devise a way to help him.

 

Ellen Harvelle 

 - Ellen Harvelle is a Shadow Knight who lost her husband 6 years ago. Raising her only daughter Jo has proven tough that is until Bobby Singer showed up dragging her daughter by the cloak. Bobby had explained that her daughter was causing trouble with Mary's son Dean. Can Ellen learn to love after the death of her husband? 

 

Bobby Singer 

 - Bobby Singer is a Shadow Keeper meaning he keeps track of the shadow population. Bobby has know the Winchesters all his life. John and him being partnered up for many past missions and cases. Bobby met Ellen after dragging her daughter and Dean from certain death by the hands of several shadow creatures. Bobby just wants to keep the shadows in control unfortunately someone is keen on forcing his hand. 

 

Charlie Bradbury

 - Charlie Bradbury is a Weapons Master who spends her free time training inexperienced Shadow Knights & Priest/Priestesses. It gets boring until Jo Harvelle shows up and over seventeen months shows she can fight with any weapon. Jo invites her to meet her family to which she accepts. She didn't know setting foot in Caelum would bring up past memories. 

 

Jo Harvelle

 - Jo Harvelle is a Shadow Knight that was experienced in all fighting styles...except for weapon based ones. She is sent to Charlie Bradbury a weaponry master who teaches her everything she needs to know over the course of 17 months. After she masters them Jo invites Charlie to Caelum to visit her family. Charlie and her can't wait for everything that's in store for them. 

 

Linda Tran 

 - Linda Tran wasn't worried that her son wasn't capable of protecting himself since she entrusted his familiar to protect him as well. Her wife was overreacting and it was proven after Kevin arrived with a young man who had been with her son since the middle of his trip back. Linda knew she couldn't let her sons happiness escape so she set to work with Becky Dei Cieli one of her friends to get them together.

Louise Tran

 - Louise Tran is Kevin's second mom who deeply wishes her son will make it home safe. She just doesn't expect the handsome young man who escorts Kevin directly to their home and front door. As a Faerie Louise notices how her son seems to glow around him and sets to matching them up. 


	2. Who knows if i will live to see tomorrow?

Kevin Tran stepped out of the hotel he was staying in for the past 3 weeks. He waved politely at the small family who lived across the street. As Kevin grabbed his duffle bag and slung it across his right shoulder. Then he grabbed his knapsack and began to walk towards the train station which was about four or five streets down. He was finally going home. 

 

Kevin passed by a small cottage to pick up his familiar Bleu. The medium sized blackcat jumped down from the small balcony onto Kevin's shoulder. "Hey bleu you have a good time seeing your sister?" Bleu purred and nuzzled his cheek. Kevin laughed and pet his head "I'll take that as a yes" 

 

Kevin soon arrived at the station and bought his ticket. He found his way towards the compartment he was assigned and set his bags down. As he began to sit down he heard a commotion. He looked at the hallway that separated his compartment and the other one. He made out four figures one obviously terrified and struggling to escape while two others threatened one who looked angry and close to snapping. Kevin quickly got up and approached the group. 

 

"Excuse me. But this child obviously doesn't want you touching him. Please let him go" One of the men who was lean but strong tightened his grip on the young boys arm. "Oh yeah? Why should we listen to you?" Kevin sighed and took out a small pouch and grabbed about a handful of the dust he saved and said "Because I really don't wanna use this but if you don't I might have to." The two men laughed and both looked at him with amusement written in their eyes. 

 

"What are you gonna do about it little warlock? Blow magical dust in our eyes?" taunted the one on the left side closer to the woman they were threatening earlier. Kevin shrugged and smiled lightly before throwing the dust into the first mans eyes. The man stumbled back in surprise letting go of the childs arm. The woman near the other man kicked him in the shins and delivered a blow to his stomach. The man yelled in surprise and let go of the childs other arm and Kevin grabbed him just as the guards from outside came inside. 

The guards lead the two cursing men out towards a police cart. The woman rushed over and held the young boy in her arms as Kevin spoke to the train owner. As Kevin was making his way back towards his compartment the woman called out for him to wait up. Kevin stopped near his door and turned just in time to see the two making their way up to him. Bleu looked at them suspiciously apparently he woke up from his 10th nap while Kevin was off almost dying. 

 

The woman held the boy by his hand and said "Thank you so much! I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't helped us." Up close Kevin could see that their skin had a slight purple tint most common in species of Fae and Elves. "It's no big deal I would of done it for anyone. Besides they tried to take your..?" The woman smiled and looked down at the boy "My little brother. Lito say thank you to the nice man." The boy looked up and mumbled something in another language. 

 

A soft "Thank you" was heard as the boy quickly hid behind his sister. Kevin smiled and handed the girl who gratefully accepted the pouch of gold coins and several bills. After 4 minutes the driver announced the train would leave and the siblings quickly left thanking Kevin once again. Bleu pawed at Kevin's leg until he relented and picked up the cat and set him on his lap. Closing his eyes Kevin decided to take a small nap till he had to get off the train and walk the rest of the way to Caelum.

 

Gadreel had just finished fighting a group of shadow creatures that threatened a small country village. As he prepared to make his way towards the embassy to pick up another report his phone rang. Sighing he grabbed it from his coat pocket not bothering to check who it was and answered it. 

 

**_ Gadreel: Hello?  _ **

**_ Samandriel: Hi big brother. My favorite big brother in the whole entire world! _ **

**_ Gadreel: You alright Samandriel? (Mockingly) do you have a fever little brother?  _ **

**_ Samandriel: Whatever anyways I was just calling you to warn you mom and dad are gonna call you in about 10 minutes so prepare yourself for mom's waterworks and dads awkward silence. Also real quick do you know if blood is easy to wash out of clothes? _ **

**_ Gadreel: oh my goddess, let me just throw my phone away. Also yeah just find water and a magical spell. _ **

**_ Samandriel: Oh shut up. Are you ready for the reunion?  _ **

**_ Gadreel: Yeah ready to see everyone and listen to awkward silence.  _ **

**_ Samandriel: (loud noises in the back) well so am I...I gotta go talk to when I can bye Gadreel!  _ **

**_ Gadreel: Okay bye Samandriel.  _ **

 

After hanging up on his little brother Gadreel picked up his messenger bag and his gym bag filling them up with his clothes and other personal things he kept. Fifteen minutes later Gadreel found himself out in the marketplace buying some food for his trip back home. His conversation with his parents went smoothly until he announced that no he had broken up with his last boyfriend Abel due to them having different plans about their future. There was no harm or malice towards either of them. They just both wanted different things for their future.  

 

Gadreel passed by a hut and dropped off three baskets full of food. The family who lived there were helpful when Gadreel tried to figure out what the shadow creatures pattern was. He knocked and the person who opened it was the single mother who lived there with her two kids. She smiled and said "Gadreel? What on earth are you doing here? I thought for sure you'd be heading home." Gadreel smiled and stepped into the house holding up the three baskets "I wanted to thank you for helping me on my mission Lucy." She smiled and put one of the baskets on the small table "You didn't have to do this Gadreel. Though I'm sure Mase and Laura aren't gonna complain since they seem to really enjoy your company." 

 

Gadreel smiled and laughed "I'll miss those two that's for sure!" There was pounding footsteps as two bodies flung themselves at Gadreel from the bottom of the stairs. "Gadreel!" the two kids all but screamed as they clung to him. Their mom smiled and gently pulled them away "Kids Gadreel has to go right now." Two loud whines filled the small house as Mase the nine year old and oldest said "But he barely got here! Mom can't he stay for another day?" 

 

Lucy laughed and rubbed her sons head as Luna pouted and reached on her tiptoes to hang from Gadreel's arm. The six year old was holding a stuffed animal as she clung to him. Lucy smiled and said "Kids...Gadreel is a busy person..we should let him get on his way." They both pouted and nodded the two kids led Gadreel to the door while their mother put away the food. Before leaving Gadreel knelt down infront of Mase and gave him a small basket full of sweets. "Here buddy share with your sister alright?" Mase nodded and hugged Gadreel goodbye as Luna gave Gadreel a small stuffed toy. For goodluck she had said. Gadreel chuckled and left the two kids to share their candies. 

 

Gadreel began his journey walking through the town till he reached the edge of it that broke into nothing but sand and ruins. Looking back at the town Gadreel put on his cloak and strapped his weapons in place and began his journey through the ruins of a larger town. He was highly aware of whatever was lurking deep in the shadows that got darker and more frequent the deeper he entered the ruins. 

 

Ten days after Kevin got off the train saw him walking through the ruins of a beautiful city. Bleu was padding along occasionally stopping and not moving till Kevin picked him up and carried him. ' **Drama king** ' Kevin thought as he picked up Bleu for what seemed like the 90th time this hour. Apparently Bleu could read minds because he let out a hiss and dug his claws into Kevin's arm before retracting them and falling asleep. "Gah! Son of a-..damn it Bleu that really hurt!" Kevin yelped and looked at his arm which was bleeding lightly. Huffing he kept walking as the night drawed closer Kevin remembered his mothers saying that shadow creatures were evil as he walked through the ruins he heard rustling. 

 

Turning around to confront whoever was following him a loud blood curling scream escaped Kevin's mouth as he faced a large deformed creature. The large creature raised its claws and was promptly attacked by Bleu who clawed its face as Kevin attempted to regain his senses. The creature howled in pain as Bleu clawed it's eyes. Kevin finally realizing the gravity of this situation screamed out "FLOTA NULLATE SULFATE QUIRELA" immediately the creature snarled and Bleu jumped back into Kevin's arms as the creature crumbled to the floor having turned into ashes.

 

Kevin realized that these types of shadow creatures traveled in packs and quickly grabbed his things and booked it into a nearby building that was still standing. Kevin ran farther into the building attempting to find a room that had a lock. Bleu was hissing and looking around as if assessing his surroundings. Kevin heard the shadow creature's pack enter the building just as he thought he wasn't gonna find a room Kevin ran into a room with a lock on the door. Immediately he locked it and pushed a dresser against the door to block it. Looking around Kevin saw a fireplace and a dusty chair checking his phone he realized it was only 11 pm. Could he survive a night surrounded by the creatures that killed his biological father? Bleu seemed to sense his fear and curled up onto his lap and purred softly. 

 

Gadreel heard the blood curling scream and raced towards tube area he heard it from. The smell of magic freshly used was in the air it was late at night who could be out besides based on the pile of ash shadow creatures? Following the howls of a pack of shadow creatures he came to a building surrounded by deformed creatures snarling and thirsting for blood. Taking out his sword he sighed and stepped out of the ruins "Hey. Looking for something?" this caused a few to turn as others snarled and kept trying to enter the building. 

 

Two of the creatures rushed towards him and Gadreel huffed and slashed his sword catching one on the shoulder and grabbed a gun from his holster and shot the other twice causing it to drop to the floor as the one he slashed snarled and clawed at him. Gadreel saw movement in the upper middle window as the creature came nearer he stabbed it deeply in the chest it snarled and howled. This attracted more attention from his group who found a entrance into the house the five creatures rushed inside. Gadreel sighed and stepped over the dead bodies and walked into the building. 

 

Holding his gun in one hand and his sword in the other Gadreel followed the chaos as the five remaining creatures clawed at a door. Slipping behind one he silently stabbed it and let the body drop as the last four turned to him. Sighing he looked at them "nice seeing you all!" One swiftly clawed Gadreel and slashed his shoulder making him bleed. Hissing in pain Gadreel shot at it making it drop dead. As a result he never saw the one that threw him through the door. Groaning in pain Gadreel stood up and rolled his shoulder taking in his surroundings he saw a guy huddled up in a corner with a cat.

 

Quickly grabbing his sword he ran at one of the creatures who stood by a old fireplace slashing at it was a good attempted as it was confused when he pulled out a few throwing knives and threw them two of them hitting their target head on. The other two unfortunately embedded themselves near the guy huddled in the corner who let out a scream and attracted the attention of the last two. Quickly rushing over he stood infront of the guy and held his sword as they both came rising to him. Gadreel slashed his sword and eyed his gun which was about a couple steps away quickly wounding the one he was slashing at and forcing it against the other creature. The guy looked up fearfully and squeaked out "d-don't you need to kill it before uh leaving?" Gadreel smiled and stabbed the creature as he dove for his gun and shot the other one. "Done." The guy stood up and then promptly fainted straight into Gadreel's arms the guy's cat meowed and pawed at Gadreel. 

 

Gadreel picked up the cat and grabbed the guys bags then picked him up. Making his way back towards his campsite he set up a small bed for him and the cat blinked at him and curled up on Gadreel's bag. After putting the guy in bed he covered him and laid down staring up at the sky through a hole in the ceiling. He cleaned up his weapons and put a small cover on the cat as it slept. His trip just got interesting. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *FLOTA NULLATE SULFATE QUIRELA - This means turn into ashes forever its a old spell Kevin learned from his dead father.


End file.
